Alone
by Manami Nightray
Summary: Gilbert confesses his love for Oz! They are in a relationship... but soon Gil does something that crushes Oz. And Oz can't forgive Gil... Or can he? bad at summary's SORRY! I don't own Pandora Hearts!
1. Chapter 1

**Alone**

A\N: Hello! My name is Manami Nightray! This is my first Fanfic on here! :3 I am really nervous about this story… just because I have never written something like this before! So I'm sorry if it is horrible! xD and I'm sorry if they are WAY OOC! I will try my hardest to keep them IC! This is for- SoRikuR0x

(Oz's POV)

Gilbert and I were sitting by the fireplace all cuddled up together under a blanket with my head on his shoulder. I was smiling from what happened this morning… Gil confessed his love for me!

~~~~~~~~ _Earlier this morning_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a knock on my door, I looked at my clock… 'It's already lunch time?' I thought.

A knock again but even louder.

"Come in." I finally answered.

The door opened and Gil came in.

"Oz…um can… I, ugh, talk to you for a second?" Gilbert looked at me then at the floor, blushing.

"Sure Gil, What is it?" I asked with a smile.

He came in and shut the door behind him, and walked over to my bed where I was sitting.

"Yes, Gil?" I wondered.

"… You know that I will always be by your side… and I know you are my master and I want to protect you." Gil started.

I looked at him confused. 'What was he getting at?'

"Yes I know that… What are you trying to say?"

He looked at me with serious eyes and said just above a whisper "I love you, Oz!"

I just looked at him speechless, my mouth agape and eyes wide with shock.

"Gil-" but he cut me off.

"I know we are master and servant, and I know it's wrong, but I can't help it… I'm in love with you, Oz." He said, flustered.

I came back to my senses and looked at him. He looked like he was about to cry. 'Was he that worried about getting shot down?'

"Gil," I smiled and leaned forward to put my arms around his neck. "I love you too!" I mashed my lips into his. At first he didn't move, but then he started kissing back and put his arms around my waist.

"I'm happy that you said that." Gil said all out of breath.

"Me too." I smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

A\N: How was it? Bad? Good? Please Review! If you have any ideas on how to make it better, I would love it! Thanks! ^-^ I will post the next chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello once again! Sorry that it took song long posting this! Here is the 2nd chapter of Alone! Thanks for the reviews and the follows… and favorites! ^-^

(Oz's POV)

~knock, knock, knock~

"Come in!"

Alice opened the door and came stomping in. "Oi! Seaweed-head! What are you doing with my manservant?" She yelled at Gil, who had his arm around me.

Gilbert didn't move from his spot next to me, he just looked at her with a blank stare-

"Shut up, damn rabbit! No one wants you here!"

That comment just made things worse. Alice stormed over to us and yanked my arm.

"Ow! Alice, what'd you do that for?"

"I want you to get me some meat! So stop being a useless manservant and go!" she snapped.

I got up and told Gil I would be right back. I grabbed Alice's hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Ok… so, what kind of meat do you want?" I asked, looking in the fridge.

"I don't care! As long as it's meat!"

"Here," I picked up some turkey and gave it to her. "Eat this on some bread." She took it ripped it out of the package, and ate the entire thing in one bite.

Wide eyed I shut the fridge and walked to the door. "Um, was that good?"

"Yep! Thank you, manservant… You can go back to Seaweed-head now."

"Alright, thanks Alice."

I walked back to my room where Gil was. He was now laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. I walked to the end of the bed; he still didn't know I was there. I took this to my advantage and hopped up on top of him.

"Wh-what the hell, Oz?" He yelled.

"Hey Gil! What's up? Sorry I took so long, Alice-"

Gil put his hand on my cheek and kissed me before I could say anything else.

"Nnn…Gil." I tried to talk against his lips, but he pushed them even harder against mine.

Finally he pulled away panting. "I-I, I'm sorry, Oz. I just want you near me! I love you so much." He brought me closer near him onto his lap.

"I love you too, Gil." I put my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest. "Gil is so comfy." I smiled and looked up at him.

Gil blushed. "T-thanks, I guess…"

"So, Gil, what do you want to do tonight? Since all the maids are off and," I moved so I was straddling him and pushed him down lightly back on the bed. ", and Sharon's going to have Alice with her, so we will be all alone tonight."

"O-Oz… What are you thinking of?" Gil asked, blushing.

'Ha, he looked like a tomato!'

"Come on Gil, you know what I'm talking about." I leaned over and kissed the side of his mouth and smirked. "Come on, I know you want it."

Gil pushed me off of him. "No, Oz! I-I'm not doing that!" he said, sternly.

I pouted, "Gil's being mean~!

"No I'm not! I… just don't want to hurt you." Gil, blushed even redder and looked away.

"Aww, Gil, you won't hurt me!" I smiled. "But if you don't want to do it tonight, then we can do it later!" I said, winking.

"Whatever…" Gil sighed and got off the bed to sit in the chair beside it.

"What, you don't wanna sleep with me?" I smirked.

"Oz… what if someone comes in and gets the wrong idea?"

"Then… Oh well?"

"No! Not 'oh well'…. Go to sleep! I'll talk to you in the morning!" He kissed me on the cheek and got settled in the chair.

"Fine…" I pouted.

How was the second chapter? I hope I did better than the 1st chapter! Please Review! Thanks! And for the next chapter I will try my best to hurry as soon as possible!


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_ I'm back with more Oz and Gil! ^_^ Hope you like this chapter! And thank you all for the wonderful reviews!

(Oz's POV)

-the next day-

I woke up to the sun in my eyes, and Gil sitting on a chair next to my bed asleep. I smiled 'Gil looks so cute when he sleeps,' I thought.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened up and Break poked his head in. "Hello, Oz-kun!" he called.

"Hi, Break. What are you doing up this early?" I said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, nothing…" he smirked and looked at Gil, "So… what happened last night? Why is he not in bed with you?!" Break said, sounding disappointed.

"Break!" I yelled, then blushed

My yelling must have woke Gil up because he jumped up and yelled "Oz! What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just Break being Break." I said with a frown.

"Don't you dare do anything to my master!" Gil yelled at Break

"Yes, of course…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I sighed "It's no use trying to argue, Gil, run away while you still can!"

"There's nothing I can do to him that you haven't done to him yet~" Break snickered.

"Y-you-…ah-…" Gil was quite angry at first, but surprisingly turned sentimental as his eyes welled up with tears. "I HATE YOU! You're just _stupid_!" Gil yelled, running away.

"hehe~ I knew it!" Break smirked.

'Why wouldn't he just _deny_ it?...' Oz wondered.

(Gil's POV)

'S-stupid Break! What does he know? M-my… secret intentions' I sighed and found a nice secluded area somewhere to smoke.

'Oh Oz…I'm sorry for denying you this whole time...I just…I'm scared. I really am. I mean, you take it so lightly, as if it's nothing, but…I don't want anything I might accidentally make you do hate me forever!...I…I don't want you to hate me!...'

"Oh, Gil, I…"

'Oh _CRAP_! H-have I been talking out loud this whole time?! And why is Oz here?'

"Gil, I… I'm so sorry. I-"

"No! Don't be sorry!... I'm just an idiot…"

"Well…I know how you can make it up to me …"

I blush profusely. "R-right here?! B-But, what if someone sees?!"

"Not now, silly. Tomorrow. Sharon is hosting a party, and while we're there we can sneak away~" Oz smirked.

"To where?"

"Your apartment, of course. Then we won't have to worry about maids, or Break, or Alice… or excuses…" Oz seemed really ticked by the end of his sentence...

"A-Alright!...fine…"

"Cool~! The party starts at 6, so meet me at the backdoor around 7…okay?"

"O-okay…"

"Good! See you there~" Oz said, winking "I have to go, Alice wants to go to town…" Oz kissed me on the cheek and walked off towards the mansion.

"What did I just get myself into…" I blushed "Oz, you sneaky little…"

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter was confusing in anyway shape or form! So if you have any questions you can PM me! Thanks for reading! ^_^ and I will hurry with the next chapter! I think the next chapter might be the lemon… hmmm… don't know yet… but probably! xD Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: One thing... I am so Sorry for the wait on this! I'm so sorry! I'm back on it so... I hope you like and please review! Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or something... I kinda did this fast! _

(Oz's POV)

"Come on Gil! Where are you? I've been waiting for you for 30 minutes now!" I mumbled to myself. I was standing at our meeting place for us to sneak away from the party. The only thing wrong... Gil's not here. 'Where the hell is he?'

(Gil's POV)

'Oz is going to be mad at me' I thought, walking through the sea of people, trying to get to the back door.

"Gilbert~ Where are you going? The party just started!" Break smirked, blocking my path.

"It's non of your business, Break!"

"You haven't talked to some of our important guests yet!" He smiled and dragged me by the arm over to some Pandora people.

'I'm sorry, Oz!'

(Oz's POV)

"Forget it! I'm just going to go ahead to his apartment! He can find me there."

I started walking along the streets to Gil's apartment... 'Its really dark, but the moon is pretty bright, so that's good.'

"Hi~ What's a young boy like yourself doing out here at this time of night?" A girl with red hair asked me, putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry. I don't care for whores." I smirked, and swatted her hand away.

"You little- I'm not a whore!" She yelled, bringing her hand up to slap me.

I caught her hand and pushed her against a wall of a building. "Then why even come up to me? You were definitely looking for someone to sleep with that had money... Am I right?" I stated, still smirking.

"L-let go of me!"

"Oz!" A voice sounded behind me... It sounded familiar.

I turned around to look at who said my name-

(Gil's POV)

"Ok... well it is getting pretty late now, so I'm going to go ahead and go home." I waved and ran out the door to our meeting spot.

"Oz?" I looked around. "Well it is pretty late... maybe he already went by himself..."

'I hope Oz isn't to mad at me!' I sighed then heard a women's voice-

"L-let go of me!"

I looked down an alley way and my eyes widened. Oz was... was pushing a women against a wall!

"Oz!" He turned and looked at me.

(Oz's POV)

"Gil?" I whispered, dropping my hand from the women's arm.

She held her arm and ran out of the alley.

"What were you doing?" Gil asked, a worried look in his eyes.

"I wasn't doing anything. I was showing that whore her place." I said, walking past him.

He grabbed my wrist, and turned me around to face him. "Why are you always getting into trouble?"

"I wasn't in trouble! I can fend for myself! And _you_, why weren't you at the waiting spot?" I asked, raising my voice a little.

"I was trying to leave! Break wouldn't let me! He kept pulling me to another person, then they would talk non-stop... I was trying to get out to see you!

"Well you weren't trying very hard!" I yelled.

SMACK

"How dare you! I _was_ trying my best! Sorry I cant always fulfill your wishes, majesty!" He yelled back, turning away from me.

"G-Gil..." I whispered, shocked. 'I-I cant believe it...Gil just..._slapped _me!'

"Go back to the Reinsworth mansion..." He started walking the direction of his apartment.

"Wait! Gil! I'm sorry!" I ran up to him, holding his sleeve. "Please don't leave me!" I whined, tears forming in my eyes.

"I don't want to see you right now..." He mumbled and pulled away from me.

"Fine!" I screamed at him and ran the other way.

-.-.-.-.-

I arrived at the Reinsworth mansion, everyone was gone now... I opened the front door and ran up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Oz-sama?" I could here Sharon call after me.

I locked myself in my room and cried myself to sleep. 'Gil...'

_A/N: Please don't kill me! If you kill me I cant make things better! ^_^' *nervous laugh* Anyway... Please review and tell me what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hi…. It's- uh been a while…. ^-^' Sorry! I'm still working on 'Student-Teacher' so don't worry! Hopefully it will be up soon. (no promises)_

_Anyway…. How's it going? xD_

_Thank you for everyone that is reading this and following it, reviewing, favorite… EVERYTHING! Thank you SO much! I love you all!_

_**(Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or anything like that!)**_

_Enjoy~_

(Oz's POV)

_-.-.-.-.-_

I got out of bed, on my way down stairs to eat breakfast, not caring I was still in my pajamas.

"Well, well, well~ Look who decided to get up~" Break smiled, sitting at his place at the table next to Sharon.

"Be quite, Break! Don't tease Oz-sama… he's been having a ruff week with Gilbert not talking to him!" Sharon scolded Break, hitting him with her fan.

"Thanks for reminding me…" I sat down, giving Break a look.

"Sorry, Oz-sama! I didn't mean too!" She gave me a sad smile.

"It's ok."

"Why so glum man-servant? Is it because of Seaweed-head?" Alice asked, coming from the kitchen with a plateful of meat in her hands.

"Alice!" Sharon yelled, placing down her tea cup.

"What?" Alice asked, confused.

"Yes, Alice… it's because of Gil."

"Hmmm… are you going to make up with him?"

"I plan to…" I looked over at her as she took a big bite of ham.

"Well you better make it quick! I want some more of his food!"

"Ok, Alice. I'll go over to his apartment after I get dressed." I said, standing up.

"I'll go call a carriage~" Break stood, walking towards the door.

"Thanks…"

"No problem~" He winked.

'_What the hell was that?!' _I thought walking up stairs to my room.

Gilbert has been ignoring me all week! I can't take it anymore! I'm finally going to see him!

-.-.-.-.-

I was riding in a carriage, on my way to Gil's apartment. I was nervous- what if he never wanted to speak to me again?! No! Gil wouldn't do that… would he…?

Once I paid the carriage driver I walked up to the apartment door, just standing there, waiting. 'Should I knock?'

I lifted my fist to knock on the door when it suddenly opened.

"Oz? What are you doing here?" Gil asked me, looking surprised.

"I-I… I wanted to apologize for-"

"Don't, its fine" He cut me off before I could finish. He stepped out of his apartment, closing the door behind him.

"No! I'm going to apologize!" I grabbed his wrist, "I'm sorry I acted like that! I know you were trying your hardest for me, you always do, and that's why I love you so much~" I smiled up at him. "Are you still mad at me?"

He sighed, grabbing my hand, dragging me to an alley way.

"Hey! What are you doi-"

"I can't stay mad at you!"

Gil pushed me against the wall, smashing his lips to mine.

'Gil?' I was certainly very surprised by his actions. _'Gil… my Gil….he's too shy to do this! What's with him?_'

Gilbert put his hands around my waist and kissed me harder, wanting me to kiss back. I gave him what he wanted and kissed back with as much force as he did. He licked my bottom lip for entrance. I opened my mouth and he quickly stuck his tongue in. "Gil!" I tried to talk against his mouth. He didn't say anything, he just moved his leg between my legs. I moaned when he pressed his knee up against my crotch. Gil moved from my lips and kissed down my neck, I was in my own little world when voices brought me back to reality-

"Mommy, what are those two people doing?" I looked over at the beginning of the alley way by the street and blushed. There was a little boy pointing and his mother staring at us in horror.

"Don't look, Jimmy!" She covered her child's eyes and led him away.

'_How embarrassing!'_ I started pushing Gil's shoulder to make him stop kissing my neck.

"Gil! Stop! People can see us!"

Gil stood up straight and looked around, "Oh, yea… sorry" he blushed, "I kinda got carried away."

"Kinda?" I mumbled under my breath.

"You shouldn't have apologized anyway…" He looked away from me "I'm the one that laid a hand on you. I shouldn't have done that, I am sorry."

"No, I deserved it! I was being a brat!"

Gil smiled, "You're always a brat~"

I pouted, "So you really aren't mad?"

"I just pinned you to a wall and made out with you…" His smile turned into a smirk.

"I- Shut up!" I yelled at him, blushing.

"Come on, let's go inside." He took my hand and led me back to his apartment.

"Weren't you going somewhere though? Before I came." I questioned, sitting on the couch with my legs crossed.

"Oh yea! I was going to the market to get ingredients to make dinner." Gil looked out the window, "It's getting dark… I'll go get what I need, you stay here." I stood up.

"What?! I want to come with you! I will get lonely all by myself~" I argued, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Oz- don't do this! I have to go before all the shops close up for the night!"

"Fine~ but when you get back you're going to make me happy! Ya got that?" I smirked at him.

Gil just sighed and walked out the door to face the setting sun, turning to shut the door and be on his way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_A/N: What did you think of this chapter? I tried my best! :P but anyway…. Review and I will see you in the next chapter~ bye bye for now ^_^_


End file.
